Dez's Shame part Deux
by sexiboisgiggler
Summary: It's been 6 months since his shameful secret was Friend-Zoned still has strong reference to self harm
1. Old Friends Reunite

'What-up' it's me

Urgh I know I said that I wouldn't be adding any more enteries to you since the day my shameful secret got friend-zoned...but gee a guy gets lonely (even the dog has stopped texting me)

Anywhoo it's been 6 months since it became a friend-zoned secret BIG UP to Trish for encouraging me to tell Austin and Ally and hey so far so good. I no longer hear the 'Demons' or have the strong urges to cut anymore...I mean sure I still have my low days but hey doesnt everyone?

I still see the 'Shrink-Doctor' or 'Psychiatrist' in normal terms every week but that was part of the agreement. I'm also taking medication (again part of the 'agreement')

Well diary my old friend...

Speaking of the 'Shrink-Doctor' I really should be leavinvg now otherwise I'll not only be late for my appointment I'll also be late for my film class and believe me that won't go down well.

Catch ya later

'What-Up' - Dez


	2. Uh-Oh RUMOUR!

'Hey Dez! Wait up! I was wondering how todays appointment went...you kniw with the 'Head-Doctor' Trish asked Dez in the corridoor 'I'm slowly getting there and Trish? Dez says looking at his friend smirking..'Yeah Whack-a-doodle?' replied Trish 'Nobody calls THEM that' Dez whispered in Trish's face trying not to laugh.

No sooner had Dez left Trish he heard his name being called again,this time when he turned around he suddenly realised that Austin was looking straight at him a bit worried.

Walking over to his best friend,Dez iniated their famous 'WhT-Up' handshake, 'Austin,whats up buddy? Dez asked carefully,he'd never really seen his best friend look like that before. 'Dez where have you been?! I've been looking for you everywhere..I tried ringing your celk but it was switched off!' 'That's because I've been at my weekly psychiatrist appointment for the past 2 hours..I thought you knwew that...Soo dude are you actually going to enlighten me on the whole looking for me scenario?' Dez replied to an even more worried looking Austin.

'Yeah,well how exactly do I tell you this,uhm,there's a big rumour circuling campus that you're cutting again...well just cutting in general...I've tried to set the gossip guys and girls straight but words still going round and uhm now Principal Conley's involved and he's also kind of looking for you,soo NOW do you see why I'm so worried?!'

Dez and Austin's thoughts come to an abrubt holt at Principal Conley's belowing voice echoing through the hallway 'DEZ McDONALD! MY OFFICE..NOW!'

Dez quickly ran to the now angry Principal's office (whoa,the dude looks like something straight out of Zalians 5)

After what seemed like a lifetime but in reality was only 5 minutes Principal Conley suddenly spoke...'So you see Dez,I have reason to believe you are deliberatlky hurting yourself,is this information I have correct?' Dez didn't answer. 'I'll ask you again' Principal Conley said now slightly more aggitated than before'Is this information correct or not?' Dez finally answered 'Not really Sir no, you see for the record I'm currently under a psychiatrist and I'm also currently taking medication but apartfrom that I feel fine' 'THAT'S NOT WHAT I ASKED DEZ AND YOU KNOW IT WASN'T!' Principal Conley was clearly getting angry now and Dez could visibly see that so he continued 'Like I said,the rumours you've heard around school are EXACTLY that.. RUMOURS not pure fact or even truth for that matter... I hope THAT answers your previous question..NOW if you don't mind Sir I have a very important film assignment I should be getting on with!' anbd wiuth that Dez left.


	3. Big Bag of Crap

What-UP Me again (I thought I'd stopped that)

Todays been a big bag of crap (funny that really,everyone says I carry around a big bag of crap...who doesnt carry a big piece of ham around school? what I get hungry!)

In fairness it started okay (yay Rover texted me) anyway I managed to talk to Trish about my 'Head-Doctor' appointment (NOBODY calls them that..wait..I just did) then I ran into a rather worried Austin who eventually told me that Principal Conley was also looking for me due to some stupid,absurd rumour that I'm cutting myself going around school,so yup I got yelled into his office and interrogated (who does the dude think he is huh SuperCop?)

At first I couldn't answer him but then I did stating it was just that a RUMOUR and that I was perfectly fine...yeah right who am I kidding in the last 6 months I've had 4 relapses (mainly due to exams,assignments and Didi saying that I'm just a LOSER and that I'm going to fail) Nobody knows my relapse shame (well except for you diary) What I guess I'm trying to say is that I NEED to tell Austin,Ally and Trish before Principal Conley discovers I lied...

Well I need to get going now as I need to somehow cover up my latest relapse before school tomorrow before I get caught out...wish me luck...

'What-Up' - Dez


	4. Here we go again

It was exactly 08:30am and Dez was stood in the Mall's food court nervously awaiting his soon to be disappointed friends what seemed like forever Dez spotted Austin and the others heading his way...

'Hey Dez' Ally and Trish greeted in unison 'What-Up' Austin piped up initiating the infamous handshake,Dez responded knew his best friend well enough to figure something was troubling him and deep down he knew exactly what it was.'Dez,I know what's going in,you don't need to hide it from us anymore we're your friends and we're here for you no matter what' Ally and Trish nodded in agreement while Austin continued 'The rumours that are circulating their true aren't they Dez?'

Dez suddenly felt clammy and light-headed and couldn't speak...so he dropped his head down to look at the floor and nodded...


	5. Weather update from the dog

What-Up Diary

Things are getting better (I hoped it would)

I waited at the food court ready to tell Austin,Ally and Trish about the rumours being true and about my recent relapses but I didn't need to...Austin figured it out (wow I guess he really does know me)

Oh I'd better go,Ally and the others are waiting outside and apparently its raining (whoo weather update from the dog) which means Trish wont be happy (bigg hair due to change of humidity)

'What-Up'-Dez


End file.
